


Inevitable

by ceiling_stars



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, sorta??, they support each other through the angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 16:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceiling_stars/pseuds/ceiling_stars
Summary: Alec could always read Magnus's face during moments like this; right now was no exception.





	Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> this is one of those weird ones that kind of have a happy ending but also not really??? idk man but enjoy!

Magnus had learned early on that with Alec Lightwood came the unpredictable. It presented itself in different forms- in the beginning, it was the smile that had lit up his entire face, reaching his eyes as they met Magnus' own, catching Magnus off guard- something that hadn't happened in a considerably long time.  
After that it was Alec's laugh, warming Magnus' chest from the inside every time he heard it; Alec's mouth, soft and insistent against his own; Alec's everything, Alec's anything. 

Then there were the moments that crept up on Magnus out of nowhere, moments that he couldn't avoid, no matter how much he tried. Moments where the thought of his limited time with Alec would hit, constricting his chest painfully, and Magnus would have to stare at the wall and simply breathe for a while.  
Both he and Alec had come to terms with it as much as they could. They'd spend as many days as possible together, cherishing the moments until they ran out. And while Magnus was happy, so happy with Alec, he couldn't stop the ache that lay underneath, the ache telling him that their days together were numbered.

He tried to keep it to himself. He didn't want to trouble Alec with it, especially when it was probably on his mind too.  
Sometimes, though, Alec did something like smile at him while making coffee, or meet his eyes across a crowded room, or link their fingers in the dark at night. Things that Magnus realized he was getting _used to_. Things that he didn't want to start taking for granted because one day they'd stop.  
And then, just like that, the ache in his chest was back.

Alec could always read Magnus's face during moments like this; right now was no exception. 

Magnus knew he was doing a miserable job of hiding his emotions. You'd think with over 700 years of practice he'd be better at it, but Alec undid something in him that made it impossible.

It was a normal morning, Alec talking about some mundane movie Simon had forced him to watch, when he planted a casual kiss in Magnus's hair on his way to the fridge.  
That was the trigger, for some reason. The next moment Magnus was struck with that familiar ache in his chest.  
It took one Alec one glance at his face to know something was wrong. He set the milk down on the counter, saying, "Magnus, what's-"  
And then Magnus was kissing him. His hands curled almost desperately into the collar of Alec's shirt, trying to pull him impossibly closer. Magnus didn't know if he was kissing Alec because he needed the kiss itself, or if he needed to distract Alec from asking what the matter was. Probably both.  
Alec gently nipped at his bottom lip before pulling away, his eyes big and blue as they searched his face.  
"You're crying," Alec said softly.  
_Damn it._ Magnus started to turn away, try and get himself under control, but Alec's arms were trapping him on either side.  
"I- You're not supposed to... See me. Like this." Magnus swallowed, blinking rapidly and cursing himself.  
"Magnus," Alec said.  
"I'm sorry," Magnus whispered. "I'm-"  
"Magnus," Alec said again, his arms coming around him, pulling Magnus close.  
"It's okay."  
Magnus huffed a shaky laugh at that, pressing his face into Alec's neck. The ache was still there, but now it was different, when he wasn't hiding it from Alec. Alec, who was still holding him, who would continue holding him for however long Magnus needed. He noticed they were swaying gently.  
"Okay," Magnus said. His voice was muffled by Alec's chest. He pulled away enough to look into Alec's eyes. "Okay," he repeated.  
Alec smiled, his own eyes a little wet themselves, and Magnus loved him.  
"I love you," he said, quietly, so he didn't disturb the silence of the early morning.  
Alec kissed Magnus's forehead before resting his own there, his fingers softly skating across the curve of Magnus's neck.  
"I love you too."  
They stood there, just breathing, until Magnus didn't feel quite so shaken anymore. 

Magnus knew it wasn't the last time this would happen. The ache would come back, unpredictable and inevitable.  
But Alec Lightwood made the inevitable bearable, and Magnus couldn't ask for anything more.


End file.
